


i know how this ends and i'd do it again

by DCG94



Series: i'd take that ride again [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Microfic, One Shot, Stand Alone, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCG94/pseuds/DCG94
Summary: Bucky Barnes knows he doesn't make it out alive, but that's okay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: i'd take that ride again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	i know how this ends and i'd do it again

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a longer fic, which I've decided not to use, but I loved this part and it really doesn't fit anywhere in my longer WIPs.

He doesn’t make it out of this war.  


Bucky isn’t Steve, he’s never shared Steve’s belief that you can just out-stubborn God and change things by sheer force of will.  


So he knows he dies. He knows he doesn’t make it back to Brooklyn, back to Ma and Becca.  


As long as Steve gets to live, Bucky doesn’t think that fate is too bad. He’s been prepared for it since Steve busted him out of that factory. He’s made his peace with dying, dying for Steve, for Steve’s fight against whatever Steve has decided is wrong. Because if Steve has decided something’s wrong, then it’s worth dying to fix. Bucky’s always known that, ever since he met the punk on the playground. The sky is blue, water is wet, and Steve Rogers knows when a thing is wrong. He sure as hell knows better than Bucky does.


End file.
